


My (Espresso) Shot

by indimitable



Series: The Story of Tonight [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, Multi, NB Laf, OT4, lots of gay pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indimitable/pseuds/indimitable
Summary: Based on the following prompt:A and B are employees, and C is a very regular customer (who definitely isn’t just coming in every morning to see the cute employees, nope definitely not, it’s definitely the delicious drinks and the wi-fi). D is the wi-fi repair person who they keep calling in once a week for increasingly improbable issues (that definitely are not excuses to keep seeing them). There are also definitely not multiple members of the ship collaborating on what could possibly be wrong with it this week. (John and Laf are A and B, C is Alex, D is Herc).





	My (Espresso) Shot

Lafayette flipped the cafe’s sign from ‘Closed’ to ‘Open’ and backed towards the counter quickly as the line of customers waiting outside flowed in, doing their best to trample each other in the process. John was already waiting behind the cash register with his food service smile and a Sharpie, ready to start writing orders on cups. Laf squeezed past their boyfriend to stand behind the espresso machine, ready for John to start passing them cups.

“Good morning, and welcome to Brewed Awakening!” John greeted the first customer. “What can I get for you?” He passed Laf the cup with a barely-legible order on it as soon as the customer had mumbled out his order, and Lafayette quickly sank into the familiar routine of making drink after drink. After what seemed like several hours, the line had finally diminished to a more manageable one person at a time, much to John and Laf’s relief.

“Good morning and welcome to Brewed Awakening, what can I get for you?” Laf heard John’s well-practiced line for what must have been the fiftieth time that morning. “Oh, hey Alex!” Laf perked up, sliding the last customer their drink before bounding over to say hi to Alex.

“Hey, guys,” Alex waved at them. He had large, dark circles under his eyes like always, and his shoulder-length dark hair was even more ruffled than normal (which was saying something). “Can I get my normal drink, but with like five extra shots?”

“You’re gonna O.D. on caffeine one day,” John muttered, but he brushed past Laf to start preparing Alex’s drink anyways. Laf rang Alex up, giving him the employee discount. While Alex wasn’t actually an employee, he’d known the owner for years, and was at the coffee shop nearly every morning (which suited John and Laf just fine, as he was easily one of the most adorable customers to ever step through their door).

“How goes the studying?” Laf asked, passing Alex a bagel. Alex was currently studying for his bar exam, and had taken to carrying around twice the amount of books he normally did-- which was approximately 50.

“One death by caffeine,” John announced, handing Alex his drink and leaning his chin onto Laf’s shoulder. Laf kissed his cheek automatically, and John hummed affectionately in response.

“Studying’s going good,” Alex shrugged. “I’m going to take the exam next week, so now it’s mainly just crossing my fingers and hoping I’ll pass.”

“I’m sure you will,” Laf reassured him. “Come get coffee before the exam, our treat.”

“I do love your espresso,” Alex grinned. He must have, to be in the cafe just about every day. “That, and the wifi,” he added with a wink. He headed towards the corner to start working, pulling his laptop and about ten thousand papers from his bag. Laf was honestly surprised the bag hadn’t broken yet.

“God, he’s so cute,” John sighed, leaning against the counter. Laf watched their boyfriend tuck a stray curl behind his ear, wondering for the millionth time how they’d gotten so lucky. “And speaking of cute and wifi, I’ve got a great one for today,” he added.

“Ooh, tell me,” Lafayette smirked. John leaned in and began whispering in their ear, and Laf’s smirk widened.

The wifi repairman, Hercules, had first come to Brewed Awakening about a month ago to fix their wifi. He was tall, with broad shoulders and warm brown eyes, as well as an amazing ass. Both John and Laf were crushing hard, and had since then devised numerous reasons to call Herc back to Brewed Awakening.

Today, they were planning on disabling the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol. The tricky thing about this was that both Laf and John knew how to fix most wifi problems, so they had to pretend to be clueless. However, it was completely worth it to get to watch Hercules’ ass when he bent down in front of the wifi router.

A couple minutes after John disabled the DHCP, Alex came up to the counter with a frown, cradling his laptop like a baby.

“Guys, the wifi isn’t working,” he told them. John and Laf shared a mock pout.

“What a shame,” John murmured, obviously trying not to smirk. “Babe, could you call the internet provider? What was his name again... Adonis?” Laf tried not to laugh as they pecked him on the cheek, not missing Alex looking away as they did so. He almost looked a little put out.

Laf stepped away to make the call to Hercules, their mind replaying Alex’s expression. What was that about? Sure, Alex used to flirt with John a bit, but he’d quickly stopped when he found out that John and Laf were dating, and both of whom had been left a little disappointed when they concluded that Alex was over John.

Hercules picked up the phone quickly, much to Laf’s delight, and Alex’s potential feelings for John were quickly put to the side. “Hello?” Herc’s voice rumbled through the phone.

“Hello, Hercules!” Laf smiled brightly, leaning against the counter and twirling a lock of hair between their fingers. They felt eyes on them, and glanced up to see both John and Alex watching them. “It’s Lafayette, from Brewed Awakening?”

“Oh, hello,” Hercules replied. “Are you seriously having problems again? This is the seventh time in a month!”

“Yes, well, we simply can’t figure it out,” Laf shrugged, trying not to giggle. They caught John’s twinkling eyes and had to turn away so they didn’t break into laughter. “Could you come by and help us out, please?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there,” Hercules told him. Laf grinned as they hung up and sent John a wink, who flashed him a thumbs up behind the cash register. John bent down to place the wifi router on the floor, and Laf ogled their boyfriend’s ass shamelessly as John plugged the router in.

“Is the repair guy coming?” Alex asked from the other side of the counter. John nodded, beaming, as Lafayette wrapped an arm around his waist.

“He’ll be here in a couple minutes,” Laf informed Alex. “Oh, I can’t wait to see-” John sent them a wide-eyed look, and Laf immediately changed what they had been about to say. “Our customers happy when our wifi starts working again.”

“Yeah, same here,” Alex said, rolling his eyes. “I was just about to start taking a practice exam!”

“Oh, mon ami, you study too much,” Laf laughed, rolling their eyes at Alex. “Why don’t you come out with John and me for drinks tonight? We can, how you say, go punching.”

“Clubbing,” John corrected his partner with a grin, well used to their slip-ups by now. “And I wasn’t aware we were going out tonight, but I’m down.” A customer came in then, and Laf beckoned Alex farther down the counter so they could keep talking to him while they prepared the drink.

“Where do you guys like to go out to drink?” Alex asked Laf as John slid them a cup. Laf read the side of the cup (mocha, no whip, and a smiley face), and set about preparing the drink.

“Typically, our couch,” Laf admitted with a sheepish grin. “But tonight, we could make an exception for you.”

“There’s a really cool club a couple blocks away,” Alex suggested. “I could meet you guys there after your shift’s over, but I have a meeting at work in...” he glanced at his watch, then swore abruptly. “Ten minutes ago. I have to go, sorry! The club’s called Schuylers’, tell them you’re Alex Hamilton’s friend and they’ll let you in for free.” He waved at Laf as he ducked out the door, narrowly avoiding bumping into Hercules.

“Someone was in a hurry,” Hercules said as he approached the bar, smiling warmly at John and Laf. Laf slid a hand onto John’s waist, and John leaned into Laf, practically swooning. “What seems to be the issue this time?”

“We’re not quite sure,” John lied, a goofy smile taking over his face. “It just, ah, stopped working all of a sudden.”

“And you didn’t bump it or anything?” Hercules asked, leaning on the counter. “It’s plugged in?” He was wearing a short-sleeved flannel today, and his arms looked positively delicious.

“No, we didn’t bump it,” John replied, squeezing Laf’s waist. Laf snapped out of their daze, shooting John an apologetic grin. “I’m pretty sure it’s plugged in, too. Why don’t you take a look?” He gestured Hercules behind the counter with a poorly-concealed smirk, and both John and Laf turned to watch Hercules go.

Hercules popped back up a couple moments later, shaking his head. “Really, guys,” he frowned. “The DHCP was disabled. Did either of you touch it?” Both Laf and John shook their heads, trying their best to look confused. If the look on Laf’s face was anything like John’s, though, they were both failing miserably. “Well, it’s fixed now,” Hercules continued. “Please try to refrain from breaking it more, though. As much as I love seeing you, I don’t think your poor router can take much more damage.”

“We’ll do our best,” John smiled, giving Hercules a mock salute as he left, still shaking his head. As soon as the door had shut behind Hercules, John turned to Laf, a gigantic grin spreading over both of their faces. “He loves seeing us!” John gasped, his Southern accent slipping through in his excitement. “Babe, did you hear that?”

“I heard it,” Laf giggled, feeling like a child. John grabbed them by the waist and spun them around, their laughter echoing in the now-empty shop.


End file.
